Winky, the good elf
by XdarkkissX
Summary: What happened when Dobby died, what happened to that little elf he left behind. Dwinky oneshot.


'I is bad for doing these things. I is not a good elf to visits where I is not supposed to go, but I has to. I hears that he is left me.' As the tiny elf popped onto the sandy shores, she glanced around quickly looking for some sight of her friend. 'Strange to thinks of him as a friend. He was a very bad elf. Bad, bad elf. But he was so kind...' Her big eyes widened even more when she saw the famous Mister Harry Potter with a blanket. He would tell her that Dobby was ok. She scrambled up the slopes as quickly as her tattered legs would allow her and reached the tall human with astounding speed for such a tiny elf. 'He didn't sees me here. How strange.'  
"Mister Potter, sir," Winky squeaked, batting her eyelashes and grabbing onto her left ear, twisting it vigorously. The man turned to look down at the elf, the surprise in his eyes at seeing her overwhelmed with another emotion. She knew. Her tiny eyes filled with the sad liquid and she grabbed her right ear so that both her ears could be pulled over her eyes.  
"No, no, no, no, no. Dobby cant's be goned. Please tell Wink that yous be knowing where he is. Tell Winky that you is sad because something else is happened. Please tell Winky where Dobby is," She sobbed. She wanted to run, to cry. A hand was placed on her head and softly stroked her in an attempt to calm. The hands is warm. She liked this hand. Peeking out from behind her ears she saw the brunette girl who was always trying to gives her and the other elves hats. 'Dobby loves these hats. Dobby loves socks too. Maybe this girl isn't all bad.' Suddenly knowing what she had to do, Winky popped herself back to the kitchens and grabbed the brown satchel sitting next to the breads for tonights dinner. She popped back and threw the bag to the ground, ripping it open and falling to her knees beside it, digging for what she needed. 'The humans is looking at you, but yous know he wants these.' She pulled out his favorite pair of socks, the ones that Mister Harry gave him for Christmas one year, and his favorite three hats. The purple on with the bright red tassel, and the orange hat that looked like carrot, and his hat that he bought for Harry. It was a snitch with flapping wings. 'Dobby loves to wear hats to Mr Harry's broom games in the sky.' She took all of her items and handed them to the ginger boy.  
"These is his favorites Sirs and Missy. Dobby would wants to have them with him. I knows it," She tried to smile, but knew it wouldn't work. She watched as Mister Harry began to cry again, and even let the girl hold her hand. Winky let them be sad for another minute, and then decided to make them happy. 'Winky is a good elf,' she reminded herself. She dug deep into the bag and pulled out some of Dobby's other things; his lavender socks with pink roses on them, one teal sock with wrakspurts, his red and gold hat with a W on it. She pulled on all the clothes and smiled at the girl.  
"I knows you likes elves wearing these. I is going to wear these for Dobby now Missy. You can stop to cry now. Dobby is probably very happy. Winky knows that Dobby wouldn't want yous to cry, or me. I promise Mister Potter that you wonts see me crying or drinking either. Come on now Masters," Winky ran around the wizards, pulling their hands and handing out Dobby's remaining socks. She was so sad, but giving his socks, wearing his hat made her feel close to him. 'Is this why Dobby can be so happys all time and morning? I likes this very a lot. Winky likes being an elf. Dumblydore left them all clothes and she was free. Dobby liked being free, and Winky for sure would too. For Dobby.'  
"Winky, would you join us. We're going to bury him, and we would love your help," Mr. Potter asked, gently kneeling to be on her level. Almost an equal. 'I likes him. Dobby likes him and I likes him now too. He is very nicely speaking and he is friendly to Dobby.' The little elf beamed and put her hand on his cheek.  
"Winky would be honored to help the great Harry Potter," she squealed. 'This is being strange, to not be sad no more. Maybes it is because they is now friends. Dobby always tells her to friend Mister Potter.' "Mister Potter, is we being friends now?" She asked him. He grinned and nodded.  
"Of course Winky. And please, call me Harry," He smiled, getting to his feet. 'Dobby would be being so proud that I is friends with his Harry,' She rejoiced to herself. Now that Dobby was gone, she was going to protect Harry. For Dobby. Forever.


End file.
